Turning Point
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: I can't explain everything that will happened, this takes place after Furt and Kurt never left. However, there will be two twists, Finn and Rachel fans your about to hate me. Love Bites is from Def Leppard and Secrets is from One Republic
1. Chapter 1

_Turning Point_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Solomon had heard enough Santana was going to throw him under the bus for Finn as she was helping Finn with his tie he heard all of this. Solomon walked out very pissed and Rachel was about to turned the corner._

"_Solomon, are you okay?" Rachel asked and Solomon turned then looked at Rachel. "You look fine honey, I mean I don't think the word beautiful is accurate." Solomon walked out and Rachel grin a little because some other than Finn from time to time called her beautiful. _

_As the wedding finished up Santana never knew that Solomon heard everything but Solomon didn't know that Rachel had an idea Finn was with someone when they wouldn't together. Granted they wouldn't together at the time but Rachel came clean and Finn, didn't,…_

_As the bride and groom made there way out. New Directions stayed behind as Will left with Mecedres then Artie, Puck, Tina and Chang. Brittany walked over to Santana then tapped her on the shoulder. "She's going in soon." Brittany said and Latina beauty came back down to earth for Brittany. "Parker is taken her, I mean bunny." Santana said and Brittany shook her head. "I wish I could make this go away for you B but I promise you that me, all these people and your Kat we got your back." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Thank you San. I'm going to dance with my girlfriend." Brittany watched as Katrina dance with Brittany and Santana just stood there then walked to Finn. She stood there next to Finn and wished she could scent something…_

_Solomon saw Santana and Finn was talking with Sam. "It's funny." Rachel said and Solomon turned to her. "Everyone is supposed to be so happy and yet we're not." Rachel said and Solomon then turned too…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Turning Point**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Two weeks later**_

"_**We are about to start the road to Regional." Will said and then added, "We are going to break up into teams of three. Now since there's going to be one less on the team, one person will have to sing twice." **_

_**Will explained the winning team will pick the line-up for Nationals, the second place team will pick the line-up for regional and the third place team will be pick by both teams to help with the selection for Nationals or Regional. Sam, Kurt and Finn are the captains. **_

_**Finn picked out of a hat Puck, Chang, Santana and Katrina….Sam picked out Artie, Brittany, Quinn and Solomon…..Kurt picked out of a hat Rachel, Tina and Mecedres. Will then told them that they have to make the order. So everyone talked…Finn's team agreed that the line-up to be Puck, Chang, Santana, Finn and Katrina so then Sam's team smiled then said his line-up will be Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Sam and Solomon…**_

_These match-ups would interesting because Chang and Brittany didn't have the best voices but are good dancers and the voices would getting better. Santana and Quinn knowing the both of them would use this for bragging rights on who should be the Queen B. The Finn and Sam match up will be the battle to find which leader does lead by example. _

_**Kurt was so close to leaving but thanks to Katrina showing Kurt what happened the night when her father beat the hell out of mother and then shot her. Kurt knew there could be worst things it was then he chose his line-up…..Tina, Mecedres, Rachel and Kurt with Rachel singing at the end. **_

_This was very interesting. It would be Rachel to meet the two girls who makes high school hell for her and the girls who have been with Finn. This would be payback or disastrous because these two do have a good voice. Kurt feels the pressure that he will match-up against two people he actually likes and respects but Rachel will then have to turn around against a well-liked Katrina and…._

_**Two days ago…**_

_**Rachel was practicing a song for either Nationals or Regional which was love the Way You Lie with Solomon as they would get close to finding out if this song would be considered by the group….**_

_Rachel Sings:_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_**Solomon came in with his part and she just stare at him. Solomon then did her part even stronger.**_

_Rachel Sings: _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"_**You're okay." Solomon said and added, "I mean that was really good." "Finn told me after I confronted him. I don't know how I feel." Rachel said and Solomon responded, "I told Santana I knew today and we broke up." They talked about they knew they wanted more from New Directions then just a national trophy. "Broadway is tough, my family grew up in the business and my brother has his own studio, you should come by." **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Turning Point_

_By_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Present**_

_That night Solomon was getting off practice and saw Finn with Santana talking about something. Sam saw what he was staring at. "You okay man?" Sam asked and Solomon responded, "Nah man, I'm getting played." Solomon just shook his head and drove off as Santana was trying to figure out why he hadn't said anything to her. Rachel was sleeping in her bed, she saw phone on and saw a text from Solomon. Rachel saw he was outside and came downstairs to walk to him. Solomon and Rachel looked at each other mainly because the other one was hurting.. There lips would so close.. Rachel sat down and Solomon stood over her then sat next to her. _

_**Solomon Sings:**_

_**I need another story**_

_**Something to get off my chest**_

_**My life gets kinda boring**_

_**Need something that I can confess**_

_**Til' all my sleeves are stained red**_

_**From all the truth that I've said**_

_**Come by it honestly I swear**_

_**Thought you saw wink, no**_

_**I've been on the brink, so**_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

_**Something that were like those years**_

_**Sick of all the insincere**_

_**Rachel and Solomon Sings:**_

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line**_

_**Don't care if critics never jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**My god, amazing how we got this far**_

_**It's like we're chasing all those stars**_

_**Who's driving shiny big black cars**_

_**And everyday I see the news**_

_**All the problems that we could solve**_

_**And when a situation rises**_

_**Just write it into an album**_

_**Singing straight, too cold**_

_**I don't really like my flow, no, so**_

_**Rachel and Solomon Sings:**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

_**Something that were like those years**_

_**Sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line**_

_**Don't care if critics never jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

"_I'm going to go." Solomon said and added, "Because we're about to do something stupid." Rachel gave Solomon a big hug. Rachel gave Solomon a look and wanted to kiss him so bad. Solomon almost and Rachel wanted to then she pushed him away. He walked off.._

_The next two days was the weekend and everyone was ready. Now Will had a twist. Each team would have two cards that one member of each team could play duet with team member or someone from the other team. First place gets seven points and second gets five points. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Turning Point **_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_Part Four_

_The next day it began with Puck singing We didn't start the Fire with a lot of passion, everyone clapped and after he turned over the bench, he sat down. Artie sang Wanted Dead Or Alive and Tina sang Hot And Cold. In the end, Will gave it to Puck while Tina got second place. Chang then started the next part and he sang, "Sit Down Your Rocking the Boat." Chang got a good applauds. Mecedres she sang reflection from Christina Aguilera and then Brittany was up. She then took her card and played it, it was the duet with someone from another team. She smiled at Santana and asked for a few minutes. They would going to do Me Against The Music and they would great as if it was rehearse. Then the cane came into play and at the last verse of it they threw it up and grabbed it at the same time. Brittany won that round but Mecedres got point of her team as well and Santana too.._

_It was time for the grudge match, Santana versus Quinn against Rachel. Quinn came up first and she sang Another Piece Of My Heart from Janis Joplin. Santana was up and she sang Fallin then it Was Rachel who sang Memory. Will was won over and gave it to Rachel for first place but then gave Santana and Quinn second…_

_Kurt was up and so he played his card duet with someone within the team. He chose Rachel and they did the song Scream from Michael and Janet Jackson. It was Finn's turn who also called Rachel playing the card of duet with the opposite team member and they did Don't go breaking my heart but Rachel was half in it and Solomon saw that. Solomon called time…_

"_I hate to used this but Rachel has reasons not to be in that performance. Sam used your card for Quinn for Lucky." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "We haven't done that in a while." "I mean the idea is good…" Sam said and then paused, "Let's do it." Sam played the duet with someone on his team and they ended the song with a kiss. Will pleased with that gave it to Sam and Quinn with Kurt and Rachel in second place. Solomon played the duet with someone on the other team and it was Rachel again…They did Love The Way You Lie and Rachel's first plunge into R And B Was a success…Katrina was fresh and that was needed because she did Silent Lucity. Rachel was up again and Sam's team had all ready clinched it, all that matter was first or second. She did the Climb but not that good. Will award first to Katrina and second to Solomon with Rachel and then Will told about the extra points._

"_Let's make this interesting…Rachel and Quinn you win for most points by a female that combine for 24 points and Puck with Kurt you tie for most points by a male which combines for 14 points. 38 points is in the pot. All teams must pick a group number and the winner wins 20 points and the loser wins 18 points." Will said and then they all huddle. _

_Rachel walked over to Solomon and told him how much she enjoyed it. He told her that she's good in R And B, she commented that he's one of the best partner she's had. All the Cheerios would chilling out then it was time to talk about the group number so the team's huddle up._

"_Let's do a Queen Mash-up, we all have the voices to do it." Rachel said and Kurt responded, "I agree but we have to pick the two songs." "Who Want to Live Forever, Kurt you could get that and Somebody To Love." Tina said and Mecedres responded, "I think that's a good idea." _

"_I know Rachel she's going for something big, we need something that stands out." Santana said and Katrina had the idea. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Turning Point_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

"_I like this, we get to fight for a spot." Brittany said and all the cheerios agree. "Is it just me but it seems that Rachel likes Solomon?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "What is it that makes a football player want Rachel?" "They see her as a challenge, I mean to date someone who might not put out is enticing and then they fall for her." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "You totally put out but I love you anyway." Brittany said and they kiss. Quinn looked at Sam and Santana told how Solomon broke up with her because he found out about her and Finn. Everyone stopped and Santana gave everyone the details. "Santana you should have like…..go after Finn. You want him." Katrina said and Quinn responded, "She wants him for status." She said that as Sam was getting her something. "However you could do better." Quinn said and Katrina responded, "I agree with Quinn." "I know that but Puck isn't going anywhere." Santana said and so they talk some more after cheerleading practice, they went to Glee practice. _

_Katrina said that nowhere in the group number did he say the song couldn't be original. Katrina just happens to have one and she needs Santana for it. She told her that Santana will sing with Finn and the song is called, "Lonely At The Top." So Santana started to learn it with Finn.._

_Kurt's team was working the mash-up and on Sam's rehearsal Quinn said that Solomon should be the lead on this. Solomon thought about Empire State Of Mind. _

_The night before it was Santana's time with Brittany as they would at breadsticks there was Solomon. She told Brittany to give her a second. "Hey." Santana said and added, "I'm sorry you been straight up with me and I was shady." Solomon looked at Santana and said, "You have bad taste in men and you might think I have bad taste in woman. We straight." They hugged and she walked off. Rachel was standing outside and Solomon went to see her. _

_They walked to the studio and met his cousin. Solomon walked Rachel then set her up to sing. Kurt came up to meet her there later and Solomon acknowledged he was there. Kurt liked Solomon because he knocked out that tormenting bully when Sam, Chang and Artie was defending Kurt in the locker room that day. Rachel came out and saw Kurt there. He waited downstairs and they looked at each other then she left. That morning it was time. Finn's team was first_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_Here I am making more music _

_I'm waiting for the other shoes to drop._

_Thinking about when I'm going to stop_

_It was another empty kiss._

_**Finn sings**_

_In a cage they throw rocks to hit me. _

_**Santana Sings:**_

_I'm bruise, I'm broken, I cry to sleep. _

_**Everyone Sings:**_

_I don't want to be lonely at top._

_I don't want them waiting for me to drop. _

_But that's the life I live _

_I need something out there to give. _

_Maybe it could return back to me _

_I was the blind just once can see. _

_I don't want to be lonely at top._

_**Puck and Chang sings**_

_I don't them waiting for me to drop._

_I was split on so many different ways. _

_I didn't know who I was for days. _

_It's when I came back out._

_**Katrina Sings:**_

_My sanity was in doubt._

_You took your shots at me. _

_You thought I was going to flee._

_I don't want to be lonely at top._

_**Everyone Sings**__I don't want them waiting for me to drop. _

_But that's the life I live _

_I need something out there to give. _

_Maybe it could return back to me _

_I was the blind just once now I can see. _

_I don't want to be lonely at top._

_I don't them waiting for me to drop._

_Will while loved the song and yes it was a loophole, he will count it. Kurt's team did a great job with the Queen match-up and Sam's team did the L.L Cool J Around The Way girl. In the end, Kurt's team ended up in second. Sam's team won. So as part of the contest Finn's team was broken up between the national and regional pick team. Finn was pick for Kurt's team. Santana and Katrina would pick for Sam's team. Chang and Puck for Kurt's team._


	6. Chapter 6

_Turning Point_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_Brittany was happy she was apart of something big and wanted to call her Bunny about her mother._

"_Bunny, I get to choose the line-up. Bunny I get to choose the line-up." Brittany said on the phone and she got the news that the surgery was good.. Brittany cried a little and she said that the surgery was a success also her sister Parker was staying for good. All the girl glee hugged her and the guys joined in. _

_Afterwards, Rachel and Finn talked as Solomon stood away and watched them. What Solomon feels for Rachel is about being with someone as talented as he is but having the honor not to break something up_

_**Solomon sings:**_

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?_

_Who do you think of?_

_Does he look like me?_

_Do you tell lies?_

_And say that it's forever?_

_Do you think twice, or just touch and see?_

_Ooh babe_

_Oh yeah_

_Santana seeing he was sad but held a secret of her own as she first turned to Brittany and then looked at the person she really wanted to make love too._

_Santana sings_

_When you're alone, do you let go?_

_Are you wild and willin', or is it just for show?_

_Ooh C'mon_

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby_

_Santana looked at Brittany again and then at that person…_

_Santana sings: _

_'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy_

_I know you think that love is the way you make it_

_So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it_

_No!_

_Solomon Sings_

_(Love bites, love bleeds)_

_It's bringin' me to my knees_

_Santana Sings:_

_(Love lives, love dies)_

_It's no surprise_

_Solomon Sings:_

_(Love begs, love pleads)_

_It's what I need_

_They both looked at Rachel and Finn then Santana and Solomon looked at each other. _

_Santana and Solomon sings:_

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby_

_Santana overlaps:_

_I don't wanna…Don't wanna…Don't want to_

_Solomon sings: _

_'Cos making love to you might drive me crazyI know you think that love is the way you make it_

_Santana Sings:_

_So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break itNo!_

_Santana Sings(Love bites, love bleeds)_

_Solomon Sings_

_It's bringin' me to my knees(Love lives, love dies)Santana sings _

_(Love bites, love bleeds)It's bringin' me to my knees(Love lives, love dies)It's no surprise_

_Solomon Sings:(Love begs, love pleads)It's what I need_

_Santana looks at Solomon and him back at her. "You don't want to be with me." Santana said to Solomon and Rachel looks at Finn. "I want to be with you." She said to Finn. "Give me a chance." Solomon said and Finn said to Rachel, "I'm sorry." As both couple embrace and kiss. The secret is this: When Santana had sex with Finn, she thought of Rachel. _


End file.
